


fright of fancy

by Fishykarp



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: 2020 Spookgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Undine goes trick or treating with Sylvia's younger siblings. Written for the SDiscord 2020 Fright Night writegames.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	fright of fancy

“Trick or Treat!”

Undine smiled to herself, as she watched Sylvia’s two enthusiastic siblings from across the road. Fright Night. Her favourite day of the year. Sure, Crimmus had its charms, but there was something special about Fright Night. She always looked forward to planning matching costumes with her friends.

Not that she’d get a chance this year.

She glanced up at the setting sun, it was almost over the horizon.

“Sophie! Stevie! It’s home time!”

Sylvia’s siblings, in the middle of comparing the candy in their pumpkin-shaped pails, looked towards Undine. “Coming!”

The walk back towards Sylvia’s house was quiet, which gave Undine plenty of time to look around. Magical Girls were always popular costume choices, especially among younger kids who didn’t want to dress as monsters, but this year in particular she’d seen a few more common than the rest.

Sylvia. Tessa. Gwen. Herself. Even Sally.

It made sense. Given… everything.

She wondered how the twins felt about seeing their sister’s outfit everywhere. It couldn’t be easy, even if they acted unaffected. Undine had watched Sylvia die, and even she could barely accept it.

It wasn’t long before they reached the Skylark residence, a cream-coloured two-storey building. Tall. Warm. Just like Sylvia.

“Undine?” Sophie asked, tugging at the sleeve of Undine’s jacket. “Thank you for taking us trick or treating.”

“Yeah!” Stevie grinned. “Especially since Sylvie said she couldn’t take us anymore!”

Undine felt like she was just punched in the gut.

How could these two be so nonchalant about-

wait.

_said?_

The door to the house swung open. Undine’s jaw dropped.

There, shimmering translucently in the doorway, stood Sylvia. The dead girl smiled.

The door slammed shut before Undine could muster any words, the twins no longer at her side.


End file.
